Happy Valentine's Day From Shiver and Shake
by MakinTheMostOfLife
Summary: The Doctor finds a very interesting Valentine's Day message in a newspaper, while Rose does the same in her world. Pilot Fic. Might make this into a series if it's popular. 10/Rose with Martha and Mickey.


The Doctor let his eyes linger around the shop, taking in the normalness that it held out for him; cereal, chewing gum, stationery...The list was endless. Even the shelves seemed normal and boring and the Doctor was completely bored.

He slouched, hands in pockets, over to where Martha stood, paying at the till. The woman behind the till smiled at the Doctor through bright red lips, which clashed awfully with her ginger hair.

"That'll be four-pound-fifty-eight, love." She said, holding her hand out for the coins, which Martha dropped into her palm.

"Oh, hang on!" Martha grabbed a newspaper from the side of the till.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"What? I like to keep track of what's going on at home." She told him indignantly.

"Have a Happy Valentine's Day!" The woman called as the two travellers left the shop. Martha smiled.

"It's Valentine's Day?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

The Doctor shrugged. "Ask the TARDIS, not me. I didn't even want o come here!" He yawned loudly. "Well that was boring!"

Martha rolled her eyes. "For my mum, that's one of the best things in the week!" She informed him through pursed lips.

"Yeah, well, you're mum hasn't been into outer-space and stood on a star, has she?" The Doctor said, waggling the biscuit he had taken from Martha's carrier bag.

"No, and neither have you!" Martha took the biscuit from him and put it back into the bag like a strict mother.

"I have so!" The Doctor argued. "Got a picture to prove it! I'll show it to you in the TARDIS, if you like."

"Oh really?" Martha laughed. "I don't believe you!"

"Well, I did! I stood on the star and Rose took the picture!" The Doctor clamped his mouth shut at the mention of Rose's name. They walked back to the TARDIS in silence.

About an hour later, Martha fell asleep in the Console Room chair, the newspaper spread over her lap. The Doctor noticed the headline, and without much interest picked up the paper.

VALENTINE'S SHOUT OUTS blared the headline. The Doctor raised his eyebrows and skimmed the page...until he saw something that made his hearts stop.

My Dearest Doctor,

Where ever you are, in Space, or Time, or both, you will always be on my mind and in my heart. And though you will probably won't read this, we will never be separated properly because in my dreams, you are always be there. Whoever you're with, where ever you are, what ever you are doing right now, I hope you are happy and if you're happy, I am.

Shiver, a.k.a, Rose Tyler

The Doctor traced her name with his index finger, remembering how he had given her that name during their encounter with Queen Victoria, then began to write a letter.

XXXXXXX

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rose!" Martha called, one arm around Mickey and the other holding a big bunch of heart shaped balloons. "Sleep well?"

"Are you kidding me?" Rose grinned, relieving her of the balloons.

"Dreaming of Mister Fantastic again?" Mickey raised his eyebrows before giving her a big bear hug. Rose smiled. His hugs were nice, but they weren't the Doctor's.

She leant back in her armchair, examining her best mate and his fiancé, Doctor Martha Jones, soon to be Martha Smith. They were right together, she thought. Both complete the other one.

"Anyway, look what Mickey did for me!" Martha squealed, handing her the newspaper. The newspaper announced the page as VALENTINE'S SHOUT OUT'S!

Looking down the list of messages she saw the one Martha meant.

"Martha, you make the room brighter whenever you enter it. I hope you will always be mine, because I will always be yours. Mickey." Rose read aloud, while Martha leant against Mickey's shoulder. "Aw, that's so sweet."

"And...There's something else." Mickey pulled the paper from her hands and flipped the page over. "There." He said proudly, as though he'd just made her breakfast in bed and hadn't burnt the toast (although that would NEVER happen).

Rose bent over the paper. "Should I read it out?" She asked.

"No, it's...private." Mickey told her. "Come on Martha, let's go make some tea." The couple exited the living room and Rose read the message.

Rose,

Thank you for the letter, it was beautiful. I wish we could spend the day together, but you and I both know that it isn't possible, although I desperately wish it was. I just want you to know on the beach, where we shared our last moments together, I was going to tell you I loved you...and I still do. And nothing in this world or any other will change that. Because you know how I always told you, never say never ever? Well I'm going to break that rule now, because I will never ever stop loving you, Rose Tyler, nineteen year old shop worker from London.

With all the love from all the universes,

Shake, a.k.a The Doctor

P.S Bad Wolf

"That's impossible." Rose muttered under her breath, realising she had tears in her eyes. She hastily wiped them as Mickey and Martha came back in.

"You alright, Rose?" Martha asked, seeing the girl looking thoughtful.

"Yes." She answered, smiling. "I'm the Bad Wolf, after all."

Martha grinned. "Oh, really? And who's your lover, the Cheeky Fox?"

"No." Rose grinned. "My lover is the Oncoming Storm, and guess what?"

"What?" Mickey asked, looking mildly surprised. He had got used to this by now.

"He gonna keep on coming for me." Rose narrowed her eyes, still smiling. "Let them try to stop him."


End file.
